


Wedding Gifts and Butterfly Kisses

by juggling_hearts



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Male Squirting, Oral Sex, Rimming, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggling_hearts/pseuds/juggling_hearts
Summary: "Of course, the wedding and everything associated with it had been, dare he say it….fun. But Sebastian was more than glad to have some time to both of them, no interruptions or guest insight. Just him, his husband and the boffin’s wedding night gift. "
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: MI6 Cafe MiniBang





	Wedding Gifts and Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the amazing Nana_41175 without whom these work would never have been completed. Thank you for all the encouragement and you undying patience!
> 
> The lovely art was created by Nana_41175 and can be viewed [here](https://nana-41175.tumblr.com/post/622405745174020096/for-mi6-cafes-minibang-2020-wedding-gifts-and)

The day of the wedding itself, Q (or Sebastian, now that he went by his civilian name) awoke alone in bed for the first time in 3 years. He had trouble recognising his surroundings and his mind was slow to catch up, even though he had been present, though not always awake, for most of the wedding preparations. He still could not believe that he would be walking down the aisle in little more than 4 hours.

James had insisted vehemently that they should respect just about any tradition that would augur them good luck. Seeing as how both had retired from MI6 about 4 years prior and one year after they became an official item, Sebastian did not quite understand the need for all the superstitions. But James was a Scott through and through and as he explained, it was not about wanting to be lucky in life or death situations, it was more about wanting to be together for many years and hopefully still sickening in love.

Sebastian had to chuckle at the memory of his normally suave boyfriend, flustered and pouting as he tried to convince him of all the traditions to be respected on and around their important day. Frankly, Sebastian did not mind any of it, but he was having the time of his life discovering a new and very romantic side to the love of his life.

He would never have the heart to deny his fiancé anything and since James had taken on the brunt of the preparations, including dealing with a well-intentioned but boring minister, booking all venues and caterers as well as their honeymoon, he was entitled to get anything and everything he desired for their ceremony. He even hired Alec as the best man to be in charge of invitations (sending them and aggressively pursuing people until they confirmed and no aunt Irma, there are no plus 3 for you), to ensure smooth sailing for their late summer ceremony.

Sebastian was not even offended that he had to play the role of the bride (no aunt Irma, there is no “woman” in a gay relationship, that is rather the whole point). He was very touched by all the thought and care that he could see behind every gesture James made towards him. Beginning with the Luckenbooth that Alec told him in confidence was a James Bond original design, simple, but still ornamental and beautiful.  
…………..

James could not for the life of him remember a day where he had been as nervous as his long-awaited wedding. Not when his own life could be forfeited in a second as he was infiltrating an enemy organisation, nor when he was being shot at, though to be fair, one got used to that if it happens often enough and lord knew he had had a more than enough opportunities. Still, none of those situations made his hands tremble enough to have to ask Alec to help him with getting dressed and his hands so sweaty that it would be a miracle if he did not die of dehydration in the next half hour.

“James, mate, you need to take a deep breath. I am not explaining to your future husband, why you died on my watch” Alec teased as he tied the stubborn Bow tie “I am still terrified of your boffin” he added as an afterthought, tongue peeking out, while he still struggled with the damn tie.

“It would certainly be a start if you would stop trying to strangle me” he answered with nervous laughter.

“You could stop fidgeting to make this easier for me? or we could just burn this bloody tie and be rid of this death trap all together” Alec said, his frustration showing in his tone.

James took pity on his oldest friend and gave it a try again. Was it slightly of and crooked? Definitively yes. Would anyone care? Not likely and either way it was the best two of the finest former spies in her majesty’s service could manage.

“Don’t. You know it needs to be perfect” James anxiety betrayed him again “at least just today. For Sebastian”

“If you are marrying each other, it already is. And now stop fiddling with that thing before it just falls off” his friend made fun of him with a soft look in his eyes.

James could not have put it better himself. After everything they had survived and all the obstacles they had overcome, it was nothing short of a miracle that the made it to this day. Both of them mostly in one piece. Sure, the older man’s knee gave him a bit of trouble on cold days and as Sebastian was fond of teasing, could predict the weather and the former quartermaster had a slipped disc that caused some pain when it flared up again, but all things considered, it could have been much worse than that.  
…………

The ceremony itself was kept small and intimate. Only the closest and most trusted friends and family were invited to the rustic little Kirk James had managed to secure. Few knew, that it was the same one where his parents had many years before, vowed to remain together until their dying breath.

As both men exchanged their vows outside the front entrance, as was customary, James felt the calm presence of his mother telling him to take a deep breath and relax and the steady one of his father reassuring him that he was embarking on his biggest adventure yet, with his soulmate.

Sebastian was not religious, but he hoped that if there was such a thing as an immortal soul, that both of them would get the blessing of both his husband’s departed parents.

While the happy couple exchanged their promises to each other, no eye remained dry, no matter what version of the story Alec decided to retell, Sebastian had seen him use a handkerchief more than a couple of times and his eyes where a red and puffy in all the wedding photos.

At the end of the ceremony, Sebastian was welcomed officially as part of the clan by the pinning of the tartan and though there might be just the two of them for now, it meant the world to James, that his beloved was part of his families traditions and that in time they might be able to add to it.

By the end of the wedding reception, the newlyweds barely made it to bed before falling asleep in just their pants. Alec was right when he recommended they book a room at the small bed and breakfast for all the guests at the location of the party.  
……….

Waking up for the first time next to his husband, to the man he would kill and die for, but most importantly, for the man that he would live for. The reason he gave up drinking, the reason he started and stayed in therapy, his tether to the world. Not that his therapist thought that it was healthy, but then again, how many 00s survived long enough to retire?

Seeing Sebastian lying beside him, cocooned in the bedsheets, drooling all over the pillow without a care in the world, was the most beautiful sight he had ever had the privilege to behold. It made his heart feel warm and something in his chest feel tight but at the same time so light.

He could not stop himself from brushing his fingers carefully through those auburn locks that looked spun with gold in the sunlight. His fingers continued their path over unblemished creamy white skin. He kept his caresses featherlight as if the man lying beside him was made of fragile glass, though nothing could be farther from the truth. Sebastian was nothing if not strong and loyal, an unmovable force when he wanted to be.

An unmovable force that got very grumpy if he did not get his breakfast tea and a hearty meal. It had taken a long time to finally get his boffin to eat regular meals and stop inhaling tea like it was oxygen at all hours of the day, but after a while, he had finally been able to see the benefit of spending time together in the kitchen and at the dinner table.

Today they would be eating at the bed a breakfast’s morning buffet, with most of their wedding guests after which they would finally be departing for their honeymoon in the newly renovated Skyfall lodge. An easy start to their life as a married couple.

Sebastian was not a morning person, never was, never would be. He liked taking his time in the morning until he felt ready to leave the bed. Sometimes that meant 30 minutes of cuddling with the love of his life, sometimes it meant 2 hours. His time was his to decide how to spend it, now that he entered his early, but more than well-deserved retirement. And really, who wouldn't make the best of it, when they had a warm, soft and handsome partner that kissed him tenderly awake and massaged any bit of skin at his disposition.

He realised that James was doing his best to motivate him to join the land of the living, still in time to eat something before their 3-hour long car ride to their new home, that he had yet to see in person. James had asked for his opinion on all matters of construction and decoration, but Skyfall lodge was to become his wedding gift to Sebastian. A home where they could get old or older together, as Alec would always helpfully point out.

It was just another way of his love to show him, just how much he meant to him. At the beginning of their courtship, James tried to sell his family estate to no avail, he swore he would never set foot down there again. Several years later, when Sebastien expressed curiosity about the place he had pretended to chase pirates in his childhood and the place he learnt what love and safety were, James had taken him to explore the remnants of his ancestral home.

Much as he tried to conceal it, the younger man had fallen in love with their surroundings at first sight. The green scenery full of life and a melancholic air, the sudden silence and peace that surrounded them. He could see clearly before his eyes, a tinny James, running through the landscape with his dogs, collecting all sorts of bugs and toads and generally just being free and having fun.

His boyfriend had just taken one look at him and had practically read his mind. Even though they had not talked about the subject for at least a year after their visit, the spy had immediately ceased to look for buyers, much to the delight off old Kincade and Sebastian. 2 years later, the first plans to rebuild and modernise the mansion were drawn. It would take another year to complete it and a couple of months to furnish it to their liking.

All that work had paid off. Sebastian could not feel any more at home than he did at that very moment. His husband had thought of everything. Sebastian got his own office that was even more modern than anything their old employer could have ever offered him, a sound and fireproof workshop, a frankly obscenely enormous cat palace for their two darlings and a bathtub big enough to fit 4 adults comfortably with jets to massage him from head to toe. For himself, James installed a state of the art kitchen and wine cellar, as well as his own office for when he was composing his next novel or just wanted to fall asleep in front of the fireplace, smothered by the cats.

They even had a couple of guest rooms and an “Alec” suite for when their best friend would come to visit them. Everything was either made fireproof or fire retardant and there was no fireplace because they were not keen on having to redecorate the whole house in the next 10 to 20 years and the former spy still seemed to be followed by inexplicable flames everywhere he went.

….

Of course, the wedding and everything associated with it had been, dare he say it….fun. But Sebastian was more than glad to have some time to both of them, no interruptions or guest insight. Just him, his husband and the boffin’s wedding night gift.

The white lace complimented his skin tone beautifully and he did look fantastic if he said so himself. His whole ensemble was made to measure and incredibly expensive. His white silk panties barely covered his cock in the front and the back had a cheeky heart cut out for easy access and of course aesthetic purposes (read as, drive his husband insane). A bralette that fastened around his throat and an extremely delicate garter belt and matching stockings completed his look. The final touch was none other than James’ favourite dress shirt, that was rather oversized on him.

He had made sure to shave his whole body from the neck down and to moisturise to within an inch of his life. He even applied a bit of his special lipgloss and tried to fix his hair just the way that enticed his husband into grabbing on it tightly to help direct his mouth. Just thinking about everything that was to come was making him harden slowly, his cock starting to peek above the waistband of his panties. His nipples were already stiff and on full display through the lace of his top, that framed them coquettishly.

He smirked at his reflection in the mirror, knowing that James was going to be swallowing his tongue before long. Oh, he knew very well just how delectable he looked. He really should look into buying more custom lingerie.

James had just finished stroking the flames in their chimney in an attempt to keep the chill of the night at bay. They’d had an enjoyable day lazying around the house, watching some Scify movies and generally recuperating from the festivities. They had needed it, as both of them were not getting any younger as Sebastian was so fond of reminding him.

He was starting to wonder where his husband might have run off to, come to think of it, Sebastian had had a little secretively smile on his face, as he left the dinner table.

He did not have a lot of time to spend reminiscing in all the ways he loved his husband’s smiles when the door to their ensuite bathroom opened and the most beautiful sight he had ever had the privilege to behold sauntered confidently through the door.

The warm light of the flames tinted the creamy white skin in a golden hue that made the creature before him seem almost otherworldly. He was almost afraid to touch him, to destroy the mirage with clumsy fingers.

James forgot how to breath looking at the enticing glimpses that the dress shirt allowed to peek through. The delicate lace around long shapely legs and panties that revealed far more than they concealed had his mouth growing dry. Oh, he was not going to survive the night. This was, what was going to get him in the end. But what a glorious way to go.

“Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen?” he almost whispered in his awe.

Sebastian blushed slightly. Even after all these years, he still became flustered when his partner complimented him earnestly. Witty banter was easy, looking into James’ eyes and seeing that he meant each and every word, was just utterly disarming.

“Well, you are not so bad yourself, oh husband of mine” he answered.  
“Say that again,” James asked of him with a soft smile.

“You are not so bad yourself?” he teased.

“Not that. Though it’s nice to know that you still find this grand old warship attractive” James replied, mirth clear in his eyes.

“You are never going to let that go, aren’t you?” he said rolling his eyes.

“Only if you give me enough reason to” he replied.

“How about, could you please let it go my wonderful husband?” Sebastian pleaded, his tone dry as the Sahara.

That would have to do, after all, he was dying to have a better look at the intricate design on Sebastian’s chest and to be able to suck at those perky nipples that were taunting him from beyond the lace. To be able to kiss along that elegant column of flesh and mark it to declare that man as his, unequivocally to anyone who looked at him.

And really, why waste his time just admiring when he could touch and taste to his heart's content?

James' hand were soft but relentless as he drew Sebastian towards him, making him straddle his broad legs. His hands roamed slowly over his arms and legs, worshipped him to the best of his ability. It was warm and intimate. The kind of touch that can only be exchanged by those who know love each other with complete devotion.

For all the fierce hunger in his husband’s eyes, it was more than clear that he intended to make love to him, taking his time to reacquaint himself with all the valleys and curves of his body. James always knew how to make him feel treasured and desired.

He also knew how to make him moan his name out loud just by sucking and laving some attention on his sensitive nipples. Some broad swipes with his tongue and them some strong suction, as he alternated between both sides. It wasn’t too long before talented fingers massaged the muscle on his chest and rolled his aroused nipples. Sebastian could feel himself start to drip precum inside of his silky panties and he was sure that there was an obvious in the wet spot staining the material.

“Christ sweetheart, you are so wet for me,” James told him as he stroked his cock slowly over the flimsy silk.

“Just for you” Sebastian moaned softly before he kissed him thoroughly and deeply.

Sebastian’s tongue was hot and nimble, years of experience taught him where and how to stroke James’ mouth to make the older man melt. And melt James did. His world reduced to the feeling skin soft as velvet under his fingers, the subtle lemongrass smell of the soap Sebastian favoured and the sweet taste of his husband’s lips.

Their kiss was only interrupted when greedy hands began to undress James, entangling his arms in their haste to get the heavy wool sweater off his body. James emerged victorious from his struggle with the stubborn fabric and had both of them laughing at the previous scene.

The room was still a bit cold for Sebastian’s liking, but the warm expanse of skin that was revealed to him, more than made up for it. His husband had always been a furnace, while he could be better described as resembling more of an icicle. And it was with a bit of glee, that he pressed both of his icy hands to James’ pectorals, just because he liked to see him jump and loved to see the grumpy expression on his face that he always got in response.  
“Oh, you little-” James complained in-between smiles and little jumps.

The little minx was laughing at his discomfort, his wandering hands, leaving a cold path across his chest and back as he warmed himself that way. Of course, James would never get cross with him at such thing and truth be told, he even thought that this mischievous side only he got to see was rather cute, but punishment still needed to be dispensed, this time in the form of what would become a prominent love bite on that long alabaster neck.

Sebastian chocked on a laugh which soon became a lust-filled moan. That love bite was going to be impossible to cover in the morning, but that was a problem for his future self. His present self was very much preoccupied with grinding against the prominent bulge of the man under him.

As heavenly as it was, James wanted to feel more than friction through the rough fabric of his jeans. He lifted Sebastian by his slender hips and dropped him unceremoniously on the bed. He was very much aware of how arousing Sebastian found his manhandling.

To him, it was nothing short of a miracle to have found someone to share this kind of playful intimacy. No more fast impersonal encounters and cold calculated seduction. Instead, there was warmth, acceptance and laughter. More importantly, there was love and safety.

Did Sebastian care that the lines on his face were more pronounced every day, or that his stomach was a testament to the fact that he now dedicated a significant proportion of his time to trying out recipes? That he had a bad knee that could predict the weather and that he now had to wear glasses to read?

He never had and he never would. Sebastian loved him for who he was, not despite it. He never asked for something in return, just loved quietly and steadily.

James still cut an imposing figure standing by the bed, no matter that the former agent complained about the newfound softness around his middle section and the lines and scars left by a long life in his majesty’s service. To Sebastian, all of those things were wonderful signs. They meant, that James was finally happy and out of danger, so he didn’t need to be at peak physical performance all the time. It meant, that he had survived to retire from a job with a very low life expectancy to form a home with him. It meant, that they would have a chance at growing old together and add many more chapters to their shared history. It was everything he ever wanted and never dreamed he could have.

It also meant that he was about to be ravished by his new husband and he was going to enjoy every second of it. With that thought, he started to stroke himself slowly over his panties as he made deliberate eye contact with James. The head of his erect cock was peaking over the lacy waistband, which proved to be too much of a temptation to the older man.

Completely naked now, he knelt at the foot of the bed and taking Sebastian by the hips, dragged him towards him, never breaking eye contact. He positioned Sebastian’s legs over his shoulders carefully, taking his time to massage beautiful creamy thighs.

James kissed a path along Sebastian’s thighs, sometimes peppering a tender bite into his ministrations and soothing any pain with his tongue. He took his time working up to his husband’s leaking shaft, enjoying every little sound he drew from him. Kissing, biting, soothing, just marking any available skin. Finally, he nuzzled the panties, stroking his cheek against the fabric for a short while, letting Sebastian revel in the feeling of his prickly beard over soft material.

Never be said, that he didn't spoil his husband before Sebastian started to ask for more, he licked along the line of his arousal. His saliva leaving a wet patch on the white silk, making it almost translucent. Such a pretty picture, it would be a travesty to waste the chance at immortalising this moment.  
He retrieved his phone from his bedside table, suddenly very appreciative of all the upgrades his camera had gotten from the same man that was about to be photographed. He positioned himself above his husband, taking a picture showing off the complete lingerie set, Sebastian’s blown pupils and wild hair. He then focused on plump shiny lips, red from all the kissing they had done, even as he remembered the perfect suction and skill they were capable off and how sinful they looked when painted to perfection by his cum.

“James, I need-, please your mouth” Sebastian begged, feeling embarrassed and somehow bolder under the lens of the camera. James focused completely on him, his body, laid completely bare for him.

“Patience darling. Good things come to those who wait” He smiled like the cat that ate the canary, while directing the camera lower, towards his partner’s abused nipples. They were small and erect, beautifully framed in his bralette. He did wonder how they would look pierced, with delicate silver hoops that he could connect to a chain, use it to walk Sebastian around their apartment blindfolded, maybe throw in ring gag and their favourite paddled soft leader cuffs.

“Do you want to fuck my mouth with your pretty cock darling?” James asked taking pity on him, sucking languidly at the exposed head of his dick.

Sebastian’s hands found their way into the bedsheets as he answered, “yes love, want my cock in your mouth.”

“Your wish is my command” was all he heard before Sebastian felt his panties being lowered until his balls were exposed and next thing he knew, his shaft was being enveloped in a warm, wet and tight heat. His husband’s mouth had always been a thing of sin.

James bobbed his head up and down a couple of times, before letting the engorged shaft fall from his mouth with an obscene pop, smiling teasingly at his husband. Then, he changed his approach dramatically, giving the spongy head tender kisses and kitten licks. It was pure torture to get fleeting touches after the hard suction of before. He wanted to either kiss or kick James for all the teasing, maybe give him a real nice spanking next time they were together in bed, turn his bottom a lovely shade of pink.

“You are so going to pay for this” he promised, trying to encourage his husband to get on with the program.

“Oh, I hope so” was the cheeky reply, though he took the erection back into his mouth and swallowed him down until his nose was nestled into his husband’s pubic hair, the heavy weight of the erection almost soothing on his tongue. Sebastian’s cock was perfectly proportionate to the man, not particularly thick, but long. Long enough to make him work for it every time, long enough to deliciously steal his breath.

Sebastian could not control his hips and thrust upwards on instinct. He felt the delicious contractions of his partner’s throat, as he gagged around the intrusion and, was there something more sublime in this world, then watching James throat bulge to the rhythm of his sucking, while his eyes watered?

Well, there are also those times, were James lets him tie him with soft black ropes, that contrast so wonderfully with his tan skin and then rides him until his tight are trembling. He gets to be as creative as his husband is flexible with the placement of the ropes, but mostly he prefers the more simple designs that complement his body. And if he is being sincere, he loves to tie up James tits until they are bulging out.

Somehow, Sebastian’s cock seemed to grow in the confines of his throat, forcing him to retreat and try to get his breathing back under control. Though he doesn’t get more than a couple of gasps in before slender fingers tangle in his hair and drag him back down. It seemed that his darling was finally starting to show his true colours, but that was not what tonight was all about.

James secured both his hands around Sebastian’s hips to keep him from thrusting up wildly, though he continued to follow the rhythm dictated to him. Slurping messily and loudly, just the way both of them loved it. Swallowing around the shaft, again and again, driving his husband towards his orgasm mercilessly, while he tried to find some stimulation rubbing against the mattress.

If Sebastian wanted to come, he would get his heart’s wish and then some. He increased the suction and hollowed out his cheeks, until he could feel his partner’s warm cum flooding his mouth, some of it escaping the corners of his mouth around a knowing smile. He took a second to look his husband in the eyes, stopping for just a heartbeat, before he threw himself into the task with even more dedication than before.

Sebastian could not stop himself from squirming in the wake of the overstimulation nor from releasing a string of strangled moans. He had been prepared for a nice long afterglow, but rushing James tended to have that kind of unforeseen effect and he loved it.

His nerves screamed in pain and pleasure and he still wanted more, much more. He wanted something big and thick to fill him to the brim. To have James pounds him until he could feel him in his stomach and he was left gaping and satisfied.

“E-Enough James, no more, please love. No more” he begged, trying to push the warm mouth away from him.

Of course, James was not going to let up, unless his husband safe worded until he was reduced to a pliant crying mess or until he squirted like a fountain.

Sebastian could already feel something rising in him, something far different than an orgasm, but that he knew could be just as satisfying. He felt the increased pressure in his bladder like his body needed the release, but far more powerful.

Without so much as a warning, the dam broke and the older man was doing everything he could to keep up with the influx of bittersweet fluid, as he restrained the thrashing body under his to the best of his capabilities. There was so much and all for him. A gift from his husband to him.

“Delicious as always darling,” he told a delirious Sebastian, licking his lips chasing after the taste still on them. He was not surprised that his husband was too out of it to answer and decided to use the time to take another set of pictures for their private collection.

“I guess these panties are ruined” he bemoaned the lingerie, freeing his husband whose brain still needed some time to come back online.

“Then again, we can always buy more” he mused.

Sebastian saw the once pure and pristine piece of garment fly across the room towards the bathroom, but he would not have been able to move even if his life depended on it. His body still spasmed in random intervals and his legs felt like jelly.

“mmh” was his witty response.

James chuckled at that and though he felt a certain primal satisfaction at being the reason for his partner being completely sexed out, he also quite enjoyed pampering him in-between rounds.

He helped Sebastian lie down in the middle of the bed and started rubbing some feeling into his calves and thighs, peppering the skin liberally with kisses. It was a bit uncomfortable considering he was still rock hard, but anticipation always did make everything better and ever since he started dating Sebastian, he understood that satisfaction and fulfilment were more than superficially physical. Also, he loved to massage his husband into a state of pure unadulterated bliss.

He turned him on his stomach carefully and knead his arms and back, being mindful of the remaining lingerie. His hands wandered to Sebastian’s lower back and he couldn’t resist a soft bite to the swell of the perfect arse in front of him.

“James!” the younger man admonished him half scandalised and half-amused, his face mushed unattractively against the pillow.

“Come on, as if you could expect me to resist you, darling!” James answered, now stroking the cheeks firmly, taking the time to add to his shameless wedding night photo album.

“I warn you, if you keep that up, this night is going to end way too soon for both our likings” the boffin informed him, already suppressing a wide yawn.

“We can’t have that, now can we darling?” James teased, exposing his tight pucker and blowing softly on it.

“T-Tease” Sebastian moaned into the pillow.

The former spy had never been very patient and why break well-established patterns now? So he pointed his tongue and drew lazy circles around his husband’s entrance before he kissed and sucked at the pink rosette loudly and sloppily. He repeated these steps several times, sometimes slowly, sometimes more forcefully, always delighting in the taste and reactions.

“Love, ‘am ready for your fingers” the boffin announced, lifting his hips, to position a pillow underneath, giving James more access to his body.

His husband never disappointed, thrusting to fingers directly to the knuckle. It never failed to arouse him, how Sebastian’s body had gotten used to their regular lovemaking. It opened easily and swiftly for him. His husband was so warm and wet for him and he could not help but remember all those times, he had wrecked that perfect hole, leaving him gaping with his seed overflowing drip by drip from it.

His love’s tongue was so flexible, wide and felt perfect opening him up. It was one of his favourite things in the world and he could lie just like this for hours on end, letting the waves of gentle pleasure cruise through his body. Well, that is, if it weren’t for the fact, that he also felt unbearably empty and in need of a good pounding.

He used all the arms in his arsenal to seduce James into finally fucking him into the mattress. He wiggled his hips and even winked his needy pussy at his husband. He increased the volume of his moans, just the way he knew drove the older man into a frenzy. So he was needy? Sue him. Also, his husband was collecting prime spanking material for a later date, with all the photos and videos he was making of his uninhibited display.

James never stood a chance, especially since he was well aware that his partner was pulling all the stops tonight and his body was already on fire from the rounds before. There was no reason to keep either of them waiting and the delicious body before him was more than ready to take his girth.

James impaled him completely in one thrust, circling his hips when his thighs made contact with Sebastian’s ass, giving him some time to get used to the intrusion. He adjusted their position, raising his husband's hips even higher, bending his back almost obscenely and pushing him down with a hand between his shoulder blades.

Sebastian’s eyes rolled into his head and he shouted in pure ecstasy, at his partners’ sudden and brutal assault at his prostate. His love spoiled him way too much. Gave him exactly what he craved, when he needed it.

He tried to follow the almost punishing thrusts with his hips, but there was no give to James grip on him. He was just required to enjoy the mind-numbing pleasure he was being provided. Almost as if he was just being used for James’ pleasure, like a sex toy to be used and abused in any conceivable way. The idea made him even hotter, his tight anal walls began pulsating to their own rhythm around the cock inside him in response.

“Shit, you trying to milk my cock darling?” James asked thrusting even faster in response.

“It’s good, so good” Sebastian answered as if it were a prayer.

“I am not gonna last much longer. It’s time for you to cum for me one last time tonight. Can you do that for me, darling? Can you cum on my cock one last time?” he asked into the shell of Sebastian’s ear.

The younger man was beyond words, taking everything that James said as an order, feeling his balls already drawing towards his body, though he was pretty sure, that there was nothing left to spurt out. He felt James' arm wind around his chest, raising his upper body to an upright position, making him somehow tighter and James’ cock by default feel even bigger, even better. A warm hand stocked over his erection barely a couple of times before he was screaming his release, that yielded only a couple of drops on the bedding.

James could only swear repeatedly as he felt Sebastian’s hot channel turn into a pulsing vice, driving him over the edge. He thrust once more as deep as he could go, pleased in the knowledge, that he would get the privilege to eat his own milky spent from the beautiful body in his embrace, later that night.

Alas, both of them were no longer teenagers that could go round after round of athletic sex without catching a couple of hours of shut-eye in between. Already Sebastian’s eyes were starting to drop even as he was panting from the previous exertion. James let himself fall unto the mattress, knowing that his knee was not going to be thanking him tomorrow for all the exercise he just put it through. He took care not to smush his husband against the mattress, but could not help the inclination to wrap himself around Sebastian in his patented octopus hold.

“That was some wedding gift darling,” he said satisfaction clear in his voice, while he nosed the crown of his unruly hair gently.

Sebastian huffed softly in response, tightening his arms around the strong chest in front of him.

“Nothing but the best for my dearest husband” he teased him.

“Well, your dearest husband, thanks you from the bottom of his heart and hopes for a repeat performance-” he interrupted himself with an enormous yawn “at a later hour” he finished with a sheepish smile.

Sebastian could not help himself as he reached to cradle the other man’s face between his hands and continued to kiss him so very softly. “Butterfly kisses” James called them, his favourite kind of kiss.

At the beginning of his relationship, before both of them were brave enough to convey to each other the depth of their feelings (read as in they were both too cowardly to admit they loved each other), little gestures were the predominant language of their love. James would trace the contours of Sebastian’s face lovingly for what felt like hours and Sebastian had his “butterfly kisses”. Overtime (and some therapy) actual words made it into their relationship, but those loving caresses would always be special to them both.

They kissed one last time before falling asleep. The lay intertwined in each other’s arms, happier than they ever thought they could be. Certain, that they would not change a thing if they had to do it all over again, because they had finally found a home in each other and a love to sustain them for the rest of their lives.


End file.
